Trening Bankai
| konflikt = Inwazja Ryoka | data = 5-6 sierpnia (Dzień egzekucji)Bleach Official Character Book Souls, strona 262 | miejsce = Tajne miejsce treningowe, Seireitei, Soul Society | wynik =*Ganju Shiba i 7 oficer Hanatarō Yamada kierują się do miejsca więzienia Rukii, by ją uratować *Rukia ujawnia że jest osobą, która zabiła Kaiena Shibę *Ich czyn jest przerwany przez interwencję kapitana Byakuyi Kuchiki *Byakuya chce zabić Ganju, ale zostaje powstrzymany przez kapitana Jūshirō Ukitake *Ichigo przybywa by walczyć z Byakuyą, ale zostaje powstrzymany przez przybyłą Yoruichi *Yoruichi ucieka z Ichigo i obiecuje, że nauczy go Bankai w 3 dni *Ichigo trenuje ze swoim Zanpakutō w formie duszy bu nauczyć się od niego Bankai *Renji trenuje i osiąga Bankai |uczestnicy=*Ichigo Kurosaki *Yoruichi Shihōin *Kapitan Byakuya Kuchiki *7 oficer Hanatarō Yamada *Ganju Shiba *Rukia Kuchiki *Kapitan Jūshirō Ukitake *Porucznik Renji Abarai }} Trening Bankai jest zdarzeniem po walce Ichigo z Kenpachim oraz przed wykonaniem na Rukii egzekucji. Prolog thumb|left|190px|Byakuya bez wysiłku atakuje Ganju Po zakończeniu swojej walki z Zarakim Kenpachim Ichigo upada śmiertelnie ranny. Yoruichi Shihōin znajduje go i transportuje do groty ukrytej pod Sōkyoku, gdzie zamierza ukrywać go dopóki nie wyzdrowieje. Jednakże, podczas wyjaśniania Kurosakiemu zasady działania jej latającego urządzenia, oboje nagle wyczuwają Reiryoku Byakuyi Kuchiki w pobliżu Senzaikyū, gdzie przetrzymywana jest Rukia. Ichigo przypomina sobie o Ganju i Hanatarō, których wysłał na ratunek Rukii. Chwyta urządzenie Yoruichi i zmierza w kierunku Senzaikyū.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 116, strony 15-28 Gdy przybywa na most Senzaikyū, zastaje tam już Ganju, ciężko ranionego przez Shikai Byakuyi, oraz Hanatarō i Rukię, przygwożdżonych do ziemi przez jego Reiatsu. Ichigo konfrontuje się z Byakuyą i wyzywa go.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 116, strona 43-51 Ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich Ichigo walczy na równym poziomie z kapitanem, walczącym nieuwolnionym mieczem. Jednakże Yoruichi przybywa w samą porę, by powstrzymać Byakuyę przed uwolnieniem swojego Zanpakutō przeciwko Kurosakiemu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 118, strony 13-19 thumb|left|190px|Yoruichi stoi na ręce Byakuyi trzymając Ichigo Yoruichi pozbawia Ichigo przytomności poprzez umieszczenie uspokajającego leku w jego otwartej ranie i jest w stanie uciec, używając Shunpo, ścigającemu ją Byakuyi, zabierając ze sobą Ichigo. Przyrzeka, że po upływie trzech dni przyprowadzi Ichigo z powrotem, tym razem silniejszego niż Byakuya.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 118, strony 10-19 Yoruichi zabiera nieprzytomnego Ichigo z powrotem do sekretnej podziemnej sali treningowej Kisuke Urahary pod Wzgórzem Sōkyoku. Gdy Kurasaki się budzi jest wściekły na nią za wydostanie jedynie jego, a pozostawienie reszty sojuszników na moście. Mówi, że właśnie stracił najlepszą szansę na pokonanie Byakuyi i z powodu jej działań Hanatarō, Ganju i prawdopodobnie Rukia mogą być już martwi. Yoruichi stwierdza, że nie miał on żadnych szans w konfrontacji z Byakuyą, a obecność Jūshirō Ukitake na moście nie pozwoli Byakuyi zabić jego przyjaciół, ani też Rukii, która jest podwładną Ukitake. Ponadto wyjaśnia, że była w stanie unieść tylko jedną osobę, jednocześnie pokonując Shunpo Byakuyi. Uratowała Ichigo, bo wierzy, że w ciągu trzech dni jest w stanie wskazać mu drogę do pokonania Byakuyi i uratowania przyjaciół.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 120, strony 2-6 Renji budzi się ze snu w swojej celi, gdzie dochodzi do siebie po walce z Ichigo. Jego Zanpakutō, Zabimaru, materializuje się i każe mu szybko wracać do sił, aby móc ponownie zmierzyć się z Ichigo i Zangetsu. Renji odpowiada, że nie postrzega już Ichigo jako wroga i nie widzi powodu, by z nim ponownie walczyć.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 118, strony 1-5 Zabimaru pyta, z kim w takim razie Renji ma zamiar walczyć. Następnego dnia Renji ucieka z celi więziennej i znika.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 127, strona 14 Trening Dzień pierwszy, 5 sierpnia left|thumb|190px|Yoruichi wyjaśnia Ichigo szkolenie Bankai Ichigo zgadza sie rozpocząć swój trening zanim jego rany całkowicie się wygoją, chociaż Yoruichi zapewnia, że to będzie trochę boleć.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 120, strona 1 Wyciąga swój Zanpakutō i przyjmuje pozycję do walki, ale Yoruichi powstrzymuje go i pyta, czy nie zwrócił uwagi na to, że jego Zanpakutō zawsze pozostaje w uwolnionej formie. Ichigo mówi, że zauważył że jego Zanpakutō jest większy niż inne i nie zmieniał kształtu, gdy wcześniej próbował go uwolnić. Zapamiętał, że z Zanpakutō Zarakiego było tak samo. Yoruichi zdaje sobie sprawę, że Kurosaki nie posiadał wiedzy na ten temat i wydaje się nie wiedzieć o drugim stopniu uwolnienia Zanpakutō. Yoruichi mówi, że drugi stopień uwolnienia nazywa się Bankai i posiadanie tej umiejętności jest jednym z warunków wyboru na kapitana Gotei 13. Mówi dalej Ichigo, że wszyscy obecni kapitanowie poza jednym potrafią uwolnić Bankai, a wyjątkiem jest Zaraki. Kapitan 11. Oddziału jest jedynym, który został kapitanem nie próbując wcześniej nawet poznać imienia swojego Zanpakutō, ale jego siła i massive Reiryoku more than make up for this deficiency, o czym Ichigo dobrze powinien wiedzieć. Yoruichi wyjaśnia, że ponieważ czyjeś Bankai zależy od mocy Zanpakutō oraz siły i treningu jego posiadacza, osiągnięcie Bankai może podnieść czyjąś siłę od 5 do 10 razy. Jest tak dlatego, że osiągniecie Bankai po osiągnięciu Shikai zazwyczaj zabiera przynajmniej dziesięć lat treningu. Kiedy Ichigo protestuje, mówiąc że nie ma dziesięciu lat na trening, Yoruichi uspokaja go i mówi, że w jego przypadku nie zamierza używać właściwej metody treningu, ale o wiele szybszej, lecz niebezpieczniejszej metody, która pozwoli mu się nauczyć przechodzić w Bankai w ciągu trzech dni.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 120, strony 7-11 left|thumb|190px|Yourichi pokazuje Kurosakiemu Tenshintai right|thumb|Zangetsu wzywa miecze O 11:33 Yoruichi pokazuje się Ichigo z dziwni wyglądającym manekinem. Nazywa go Tenshintai, urządzeniem wynalezionym przez Sekcję Rozwoju Technologii, które służy do wymuszenia na Zanpakutō przybrania materialnej formy. Yoruichi wyjaśnia, że warunkiem przywołania Shikai jest nawiązanie komunikacji pomiędzy dzierżącym miecz i duszą miecza, ale warunkiem osiągnięcia Bankai jest materializacja i podporządkowanie sobie duszy Zanpakutō. Jest to dokładnym przeciwieństwem wchodzenia Shinigami do duchowego świata ich Zanpakutō; zamiast tego dusza miecza musi zostać przyzwana do świata Shinigami. Yoruichi stwierdza, że jeśli Ichigo był w stanie zmierzyć się z Zarakim, jest już gotów, by na poziomie podświadomości dokonać materializacji. Ichigo przypomina sobie, że w czasie walki z Kenpachim Zangetsu przyszedł do niego po tym, jak upadł raniony, a Yoruichi zdaje sobie sprawę, że Ichigo doświadczył tego, o czym ona mu mówi. Tym, co musi zrobić Kurosaki, jest przebicie Tenshintai swoim Zanpakutō, co spowoduje materializację jego duszy, z kolei Yoruichi później dzięki swojej mocy utrzyma Zanpakutō w zmaterializowanej formie. Ostrzega ona Ichigo, że będzie miał na to jedną szansę i trzy dni to ostateczny termin, by zmusić Zangetsu do posłuszeństwa. Yoruichi ma zamiar udzielić dalszych ostrzeżeń Ichigo, ale ten przebija urządzenie, zanim ma ona okazję kontynuować, mówiąc jej, że nie musi niczego więcej wiedzieć. Jest tylko jedna droga, by to zakończyć i jest nią danie z siebie wszystkiego. Chwilę później Zanpakutō znika z ręki Ichigo i staje przed nim Zangetsu w zmaterializowanej formie. Mówi on Ichigo , że musi szybko dojść do siebie. Na pytanie Yoruichi o to, czy słyszał jej rozmowę z Ichigo, Zangetsu odpowiada twierdząco. Yoruichi mówi Zangetsu, że może wybrać metodę treningu i pyta, czy chce zacząć od razu. Zangetsu zgadza się i kruszy grunt dookoła, dotykając go jedną ręką. W ten sposób przywołuje setki mieczy przypominających Zangetsu, z których żaden nie jest identyczny, które pokrywają powierzchnię całej sali treningowej. Zangetsu stwierdza, że tylko jeden z nich jest prawdziwym Zangetsu i zarazem jedynym, który może go pokonać. Jeśli Ichigo chce go sobie podporządkować, musi odnaleźć prawdziwy miecz zanim Zangetsu go zabije i użyć go do pokonania Zangetsu. Zarówno Zangetsu, jak i Ichigo sięgają po miecze i atakują.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 127, strony 4-13 O 00:01 Ichigo jest już wyczerpany i leży tam, gdzie upadł. Yoruichi zmusza go, by się podniósł, ale Zangetsu stwierdza, że jeśli Ichigo nie będzie w stanie powstać o własnych siłach, to go do tego zmusi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 127, strony 1-2 left|thumb|190px|Ichigo staje na przeciwko Zangetsu right|thumb|190px|Miecz nr 19 rozbity Kiedy Zangetsu rozbija osiemnasty z kolei miecz Ichigo i atakuje go, Ichigo chwyta miecz podobny do Zangetsu w formie Shikai. Podnosi go wierząc, że odnalazł właściwy miecz zdolny pokonać Zangetsu, jednak miecz zostaje roztrzaskany pierwszym uderzeniem miecza Zangetsu. Następnym atakiem Zangetsu rani Ichigo. Wyjaśnia, że każdy z mieczy jest ucieleśnieniem odłamka duszy Ichigo, a prawdziwa forma Zangetsu jest częścią Ichigo, która uosabia jego wolę walki, a strzaskany przed chwilą miecz reprezentował jego poleganie na Zangetsu, jedną z najbardziej kruchych części jego duszy. Jeśli Ichigo nie potrafi odnaleźć siły we własnej duszy, może zapomnieć o Bankai. Wzywa Ichigo, by się pozbierał i zaatakował jeszcze raz, bo nie mają dość czasu, by marnować go na gadanie. Ichigo wstaje i podnosi kolejny miecz .Manga Bleach; Rozdział 128, strony 10-15 Po próbie z mieczem nr 51 Yoruichi zauważa, że Ichigo już nie upada za każdym razem, gdy jego miecz zostaje złamany. Ichigo wyciąga ze skraju wzgórza miecz o wyszczerbionym ostrzu i ponownie atakuje Zangetsu. Jest w stanie odbić atak Zangetsu i odpowiedzieć dźgnięciem. Atak prawie dosięga celu, ale Zangetsu odskakuje w powietrze i tnie z góry swoim mieczem, roztrzaskując miecz Ichigo. Następnie pojawia się tuż obok Ichigo i mierzy się z nim twarzą w twarz, odrzucając go na głaz. Mówi Ichigo, by nigdy nie spuszczał wzroku ze swojego przeciwnika i informuje go, że ostatni miecz był pięćdziesiątym drugim z kolei. Yoruichi zauważa u Ichigo wzrost jego umiejętności w walce, parowanie ataków Zangetsu zamiast zwykłego ich unikania. Rozmyśla ona na temat zadziwiającej prędkości, którą Ichigo rozwinął do niebywałego poziomu i myśli, że Urahara mógł mieć rację co do Ichigo od samego początku.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 129, strony 8-15 left|thumb|190px|Yoruichi w swojej prawdziwej formie w gorących źródłach right|thumb|190px|Yoruichi opowiada Ichigo o Uraharze Gdy pierwszy dzień treningu zbliża się do końca Yoruichi zauważa, że kilka z mieczy Ichigo wytrzymało ponad pięć minut i potrzeba czegoś więcej niż zwykłego uderzenia, by je złamać. Jednak zdaje sobie ona sprawę ze swoich limitów i kiedy Ichigo atakuje ostrzem przypominającym zakrzywioną szablę, Yoruichi zaprzestaje podtrzymywania materializacji Zangetsu, co skutkuje jego powrotem do Tenshintai. Oświadcza osłupiałemu Ichigo, że pierwszy dzień treningu dobiegł końca. W czasie przerwy Ichigo korzysta z możliwości wymoczenia się w gorących źródłach, znajdujących się w sali treningowej. Zastanawia się, czy to, że dzień treningu dobiegł końca oznacza, że na zewnątrz jest noc, bo w sali treningowej zawsze jest jasno i stracił już poczucie czasu. Gdy moczy swoją twarz, zdaje sobie sprawę, że woda ma właściwości leczące, a wszystkie jego dolegliwości i bóle zniknęły. Napełnia wodą swoje usta w nadziei, że uleczy to także rany wewnętrzne, ale wypluwa wszystko na widok Yoruichi wchodzącej do źródełka, z zamiarem wzięcia kąpieli razem z nim. Uspokaja się dopiero, kiedy Yoruichi powraca do swojej kociej formy. Pyta Yoruichi o salę treningową, która bardzo przypomina mu inną, znajdującą się pod Sklepem Urahary. Yoruichi wyjaśnia, że tamta jest wzorowana na tej spod Wzgórza Sōkyoku. Urahara zbudował podziemną salę w sekrecie, kiedy on i Yoruichi byli młodzi, i wykorzystywali ją do treningów, mierząc się ze sobą nawzajem, by stać się silniejszymi. Urahara dołączył do Gotei 13 w czasie, gdy ona dołączyła do Onmitsukidō. Ichigo przerywa opowieść Yoruichi, by zapytać ją, kim naprawdę jest Kisuke Urahara. Yoruichi nie jest zdziwiona tym, że Urahara nie opowiedział Ichigo o swojej przeszłości, ale stwierdza, że nie ma powodu do dłuższego ukrywania prawdy. Urahara jest byłym kapitanem 12. Oddziału oraz założycielem i poprzednim prezydentem Sekcji Rozwoju Technologii.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 130, strony 1-12 Dzień drugi, 6 sierpnia right|thumb|190px|Dusza Zabimaru zmaterializowana przez Renjiego Yoruichi zauważa powolny, ale stały wzrost siły Ichigo z początkiem drugiego dnia jego treningu. Jednakże nie może się ona uwolnić od wrażenia, że zbliża się coś złego. Jej przemyślenia i trening Ichigo przerywa rozbicie części sklepienia podziemnej groty. Intruzem okazuje się być Renji Abarai. Domyślił się on, że Ichigo wykorzysta okazję, aby się ukryć i ćwiczyć w celu opanowania Bankai. Renji mówi, że chce do niego dołączyć, zwłaszcza że nie mają wiele czasu. Ichigo nie rozumie go i wtedy Renji wyjaśnia, że data egzekucji Rukii została ponownie przesunięta - na poranek następnego dnia. Renji przyznaje, że na swoim obecnym poziomie nie jest w stanie pomóc Rukii, dlatego dostał się do podziemnej sali, by opanować swoje własne Bankai. Zapewnia Ichigo, że nie ma powodu do obaw, bo zdołał już doprowadzić do materializacji i nie zajmie mu wiele czasu osiągnięcie Bankai, więc nie będzie ingerował w trening Ichigo. Gdy to mówi, dusza Zanpakutō Renjiego materializuje się. Yoruichi jest poruszona wieściami. Mówi, że nie ma mowy, żeby Ichigo dał radę osiągnąć Bankai przed planowaną egzekucją. Ichigo słysząc to ściska miecz w dłoni i mówi Yoruichi, że skoro to ona jako pierwsza zasugerowała tą metodę treningu, nie może być pierwszą, która się podda. Yoruichi pyta, co się stanie, jeśli Ichigo nie zdąży na czas, ale ten odpowiada, że jeśli egzekucja jest zaplanowana na jutrzejszy ranek, to musi się wyrobić przed tym terminem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 133, strony 10-17 Kilka godzin później, ukończywszy swój trening, Renji opuszcza podziemną grotę. Przed odejściem pyta Yoruichi, czy Ichigo się powiedzie. Ta mówi mu, by się nie martwił, na co Renji odpowiada, że nie miał na myśli, że martwi się o Kurosakiego, a raczej zastanawia się, czy Ichigo jest rzeczywiście w stanie osiągnąć Bankai. Yoruichi stwierdza, że nie wie, co pogłębia niepokój Renjiego. W międzyczasie Zangetsu podwyższa tempo treningu poprzez stworzenie wielu swoich kopii, dzierżących duplikaty Zangetsu. Wzywa Ichigo, by go zaatakował i ostrzega, że nie pójdzie mu z nim łatwo. Ichigo mówi swojemu Zanpakutō, by nie marnował czasu na niepotrzebne rozmowy, bo sam nie ma zamiaru dawać mu szansy na łatwe zwycięstwo. Yoruichi pyta Renjiego, czy pamięta dzień, w którym nauczył się chodzić i dodaje, że chociaż ludzie tego nie pamiętają, to mimo wszystko są w stanie chodzić, więc musi o tym decydować instynkt. Mówi dalej, że patrząc na Ichigo i widząc jego determinację, myśli że on instynktownie wie, że jest w stanie osiągnąć tę moc. Wierzy, że urodził się on ze zdolnością do nauczenia się Bankai.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 137, strony 14-21 Gdy czas egzekucji zbliża się coraz bardziej, Ichigo jest na skraju wyczerpania i klęczy z jednym ze swoich złamanych mieczy. Zangetsu pyta go, czy jest jeszcze w stanie utrzymać się na nogach i Ichigo odpowiada, że tak, bo przysiągł uratować Rukię. Zangetsu pyta, komu złożył przysięgę. Ichigo odpowiada, że przysiągł to swojej własnej duszy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 143, strony 14-19Manga Bleach; Rozdział 143, strony 14-19 Następstwa Renji opuszcza salę treningową, aby zmierzyć się ze swoim kapitanem. Po skończeniu nauki Bankai, Ichigo na czas powstrzymuje egzekucję Rukii. Następnie po raz pierwszy uwalnia Bankai w czasie walki z Byaykuyą Kuchiki. Odniesienia Nawigacja en: Bankai Training Kategoria:Wydarzenia